The New Hampshire Division of Public Health Services (NHDPHS), in cooperation with the National Cancer Institute and the Norris Cotton Cancer Center of Dartmouth-Hitchcock Medical Center and in collaboration with other public and private sector agencies and organizations, proposes a data-based interagency cancer control initiative. The long-term objectives of this initiative are to increase the technical and managerial capacity of NHDPHS staff to better coordinate cancer control efforts of public and private sector organizations in order to more effectively use the state's resources and to ultimately meet the Cancer Control Objectives for the Nation by year 2000. The specific aims of this project are: (1) to analyze and appraise existing data sources in the state relative to usefulness and linkage in planning cancer control interventions and to verify completeness and validity of cancer registry data; (2) to develop a comprehensive cancer control plan for the state, wit the prioritization of intervention needs based on data analysis and previously perceived needs; (3) to plan and implement interventions specifically for the New Hampshire Legislature to increase funding levels for cancer control and to pass cancer-control related legislation; (4) to plan and implement community interventions; and (5) to evaluate the effectiveness of the data base usage and the processes and outcomes of all interventions. The initiative will address the six priority areas designated by the National Cancer Institute: cessation and prevention of tobacco use; cervical cancer detection; breast cancer detection; access state-of-the-art cancer treatment; environmental/occupational exposure reduction; and diet modification. During Phase I, a Data-Based Resource Work Group will analyze, appraise, and select health and cancer data to be utilized for planning. In Phase II, the NHDPHS, working with the Governor's Cancer Advisory Panel and Cancer Control Plan Development Work Groups, will develop a comprehensive state cancer control plan. The Phase III, representatives from the Advisory Panel and work groups will plan and implement interventions specifically for the New Hampshire Legislature and will develop community level interventions. During Phase IV, all components of the project will be evaluated for processes and outcomes by the NHDPHS, working with designated work group(s) members. Expert consultants will assist with all four phases; and the NHDPHS will rely upon the technical assistance and scientific and programmatic expertise of the National Cancer Institute to assist in four phases of the project.